Pegassi Bati
The Pegassi Bati 'is a sports bike featured in ''The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. : "A cutting edge race-replica, this bike features a 1000cc liquid cooled in-line 4 cylinder engine which produces over 180bhp through a 6 speed gearbox to its 200 section rear race spec rubber. Its thoroughbred components ensure a nigh on 200mph limit can be reached easily whilst its 320mm dinner plate sized brake discs bring things to a stop on mo' fucking' dime. The single sided rear swingarm perfectly shows off its lightweight alloy rear wheel while the Underseat exhaust makes sure your bitch's ass stay warm" : ―Uptownriders.net description.In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 799/800 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike designed to be a counterpart of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled after the Ducati 1199, while taking side influence from the Ducati 848 or Ducati 1098. The tail unit bears more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the Ducati Desmosedici RR minus the top-exit exhausts. The motorcycle appears again unchanged in ''Grand Theft Auto V ''as third generation, although it is now known as the '''Bati 801. It features new color schemes which alternaten the fairing stripe and nose cone surrounds with the body. Oddly, the Bati 800 is stated to have 6 gears on the website, however the game files and game testing proves the vehicle only bears 5 gears. first generation (Bati 799, 2002-2007) The Pegassi Bati 799 is a sports bike featured in The Lost and Damned, ''periodic production: 2002-2007. ''The Lost and Damned : "A cutting edge race-replica, this bike features a 1000cc liquid cooled in-line 4 cylinder engine which produces over 180bhp through a 6 speed gearbox to its 200 section rear race spec rubber. Its thoroughbred components ensure a nigh on 200mph limit can be reached easily whilst its 320mm dinner plate sized brake discs bring things to a stop on mo' fucking' dime. The single sided rear swingarm perfectly shows off its lightweight alloy rear wheel while the Underseat exhaust makes sure your bitch's ass stay warm" : ―Uptownriders.net description. In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 799 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike designed to be a counterpart of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled after the Ducati 1199, while taking side influence from the Ducati 848 or Ducati 1098. The tail unit bears more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the Ducati Desmosedici RR minus the top-exit exhausts. Oddly, the Bati 799 is stated to have 6 gears on the website, however the game files and game testing proves the vehicle only bears 5 gears. second generation (Bati 800, 2008-2012) The Pegassi Bati 800 (previous generation "Bati 799") is a sports bike featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V (Alpha 0.1), This bike was produced in Geneva Motor Show in June 16, 2007. The Lost and Damned : "A cutting edge race-replica, this bike features a 1000cc liquid cooled in-line 4 cylinder engine which produces over 180bhp through a 6 speed gearbox to its 200 section rear race spec rubber. Its thoroughbred components ensure a nigh on 200mph limit can be reached easily whilst its 320mm dinner plate sized brake discs bring things to a stop on mo' fucking' dime. The single sided rear swingarm perfectly shows off its lightweight alloy rear wheel while the Underseat exhaust makes sure your bitch's ass stay warm" : ―Uptownriders.net description. In The Lost and Damned, the Bati 800 is depicted as an upmarket sports bike designed to be a counterpart of the NRG 900. The bike is largely modeled after the Ducati 1199, while taking side influence from the Ducati 848 or Ducati 1098. The tail unit bears more of a resemblance to the self-supporting item of the Ducati Desmosedici RR minus the top-exit exhausts. Even as its performance and light body weight is considerably good and already ranks above nearly all choppers in TLAD, the Bati 800 is at the lower-end of the high-end bikes, with the slowest acceleration and top speed. However, the bike's lower engine power is a blessing in disguise; it gives the bike better stability during accelerations and cornering, and minimizes excess burnouts and spinouts. Oddly, the Bati 800 is stated to have 6 gears on the website, however the game files and game testing proves the vehicle only bears 5 gears. third generation (2013-present) The Pegassi Bati 801 is a sports bike featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online ''based as Bati 800. ''Grand Theft Auto V * Can be bought for $10,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Can be stolen by threatening the people at a motorcycle racing activity. * Commonly spawns in La Puerta. * It always spawn in the 7th Parachute jump. * Can sometimes be seen near Floyd's Apartment.The motorcycle appears again unchanged in Grand Theft Auto V, although it is now known as the Bati 801. It features new color schemes which alternaten the fairing stripe and nose cone surrounds with the body. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Bati 801 is one the fastest bikes in the game. With its excellent acceleration and good handling, it is a very stable and nimble bike. One should be careful with the Bati 801, as its light body can often result in being launched or even wasted when encountering bumpy terrain. As of Update 1.16, it was outpaced by the Hakuchou, but still makes up for its better acceleration. Compared to the similarly priced Double T, the Bati 801 feels slower, but it's more stable and more user friendly to operate, making it an ideal sportsbike for beginners. It is stated to reach 0 to 80 mph in 2.3 seconds. GTA V Overview Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Motorcycles